Teasing Mr Jung
by nana1307
Summary: Jung Yunho diberikan permintaan oleh teman baiknya-Changmin- untuk menjaga saudaranya yakni Jaejoong. Selama Changmin pergi untuk tugas militernya, Jaejoong mencoba menggoda Yunho yang merupakan orang yang disukainya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uri-Joongie? GS!Naughty!Jae. Yunjae Area.
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae fanfiction**

**Teasing Mr Jung**

**Remake from novel ****Minx Malone**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Desclaimer : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S, CASSIE, SM Ent and Story by ****Minx Malone**

**Warning : GS!Naughty!Jae, EYD Kurang Baku, Typos, DLDR, OOC**

**Rate : M**

**Chapter 1**

Jaga tanganmu dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jung Yunho menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebuah townhouse tua dan menghentakkan lapisan salju dari sepatu botnya. Musim dingin di Seoul biasanya ringan, tapi seakan alam tahun ini tampaknya mengalami PMS. Hujan salju selama tiga hari terakhir dan sepertinya akan terus berlanjut. Dia tidak biasanya begitu senang bisa keluar dari rumahnya meskipun dia tahu malam ini akan nyaris mendekati penyiksaan erotis.

"Apa pun lebih baik asalkan tidak terjebak di rumah menonton reality TV." Demam kabin adalah seperti penyakit. Dia tak tahan makan ereal terus atau menonton sekali lagi siaran ulang Variety Show tanpa kehilangan kewarasannya. Dia menepuk sakunya, merasakan gemerisik paket dibungkusan kecil.

Ini kesempatan pertama untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun ke-25 bagi Jaejoong karena ia terlalu sibuk akhir pekan lalu. Terlalu sibuk adalah alasan agar ia bisa menjauh darinya.

Melihat Jaejoong selalu membuatnya cukup keras hingga ia bisa membuat lubang melalui celananya, dan ia berjanji pada sahabat baiknya yaitu Changmin bahwa ia akan mengurus adiknya, bukannya tergiur akan tubuhnya.

Mereka menjadi terlalu dekat selama setahun terakhir. Sesuatu yang harus dihentikan ketika tugas Changmin berakhir bulan depan.

"Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melewati makan malam. Jaga tanganmu dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Pintu di depan Yunho terbuka lebar. Kim Jaejoong berdiri di sisi lain mengamati dirinya dengan dengan hati-hati. Hangat, mata bulat dengan bulu mata panjang, menyipit saat ia bersandar di kusen pintu. Rambut tebal hitamnya bergulir dari wajahnya dan jatuh dan bergelombang di sisinya. Dia tampak seperti seorang warrior princess siap untuk melakukan pertempuran.

Yunho mengerang saat tubuhnya segera merespon dengan salut.

"Apa kau masih memakai piyamamu?" Dia mengutuk pelan saat ia melihat Jaejoong dengan ank top ketat dan celana pendek katun terkecil yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ini adalah pakaian olahragaku, aku sedang melakukan yoga." Dia meletakkan satu tangan di pinggulnya. Atasannya meregang di dadanya dengan cara yang tepat, menekankan sosok mungilnya.

"Aku melihamu saat aku melewati jendela. Aku tak mengira kau akan datang secepat ini."

Dia meringis pada pilihan kata-katanya. Ia hampir saja datang di mana ia berdiri. Celana pendek yang praktis tak senonoh. Ada ber mil mil kulit halus lembut yang terpampang. Kuku Yunho menekan ke dalam telapak tangannya.

Dia bahkan beraroma nikmat. Dia adik Changmin. Jaga tanganmu.

Yunho menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar mantra yang lemah untuk mengingatkannya siapa yang akan menendang pantatnya jika dia mengacaukan ini.

Apa yang dia butuhkan adalah seember es di dalam celananya dan penutup mata.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ bicara pada diri sendiri, sih?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih lengannya. Dia menariknya di dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hanya berpikir keras. Aku melakukannya kadang-kadang"

Anehnya Yunho merasa defensif. Mengalami ereksi hebat bisa berefek seperti itu pada seorang pria.

"Apa, berpikir?" Jaejoong tertawa saat Yunho melotot padanya.

"Ha ha, sok tahu. Aku akan ingat itu jika lain kali kau memerlukan bantuanku dengan sesuatu."

Yunho berbalik untuk melihatnya mengunci gerendel, matanya mengamati pada kakinya yang panjang dan telanjang. Dia memakai cat ungu cerah dan memakai sebuah cincin perak kecil di kedua jari terakhir dari kaki kanannya.

Gelombang panas nyaris memaksanya untuk berlutut. Gadis ini bahkan memiliki kaki yang seksi. Untungnya dia tak punya kebiasaan untuk bertelanjang kaki.

Dia berbalik dan menyibukkan diri dengan melepas jaketnya. Dia harus fokus pada sesuatu yang lain atau dia tak akan pernah melewati malam ini.

Sialan Changmin untuk menempatkan dia dalam posisi ini. Itu seperti dia bergabung dengan militer dan bermain sebagai pahlawan di luar negeri. Teman kuliahnya itu adalah tipe pria yang Yunho merasa bangga karena mengenalnya. Changmin telah datang menolongnya berkali-kali hingga ia tak bisa menghitung, dan satu-satunya yang pernah ia minta adalah agar Yunho mengawasi saudara kembarnya Jaejoong selama penugasannya. Dia berharap dia tahu sejak awal betapa sulitnya akan menepati janjinya itu.

Dan betapa sulitnya akan menjaga tanganku sendiri.

"Jadi, seberapa cepat kau bisa bersiap-siap untuk pergi?" Yunho melipat mantelnya di atas lengan sofa. Dia menatap sekeliling tempat itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Dia sering mengganti barang-barang, membawa perabotan rumah yang ditemukan di sebuah toko barang bekas atau menambahkan pernak pernik aneh yang ia beli di eBay.

Tempatnya mencerminkan jiwa eklektiknya. Furniture bermotif liar berwarna terang beradu dengan dinding berwarna hijau mint di belakang sofa. Dia membantunya mengecat warna gila itu hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia bilang dia akan menjadi "energik." Yunho malah berpikir itu tampak seperti bagian dalam dari rumah bermain.

"Yah, aku berpikir mungkin kita bisa tetap tinggal di dalam" Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan meringkuk dengan kaki terselip di bawah dirinya.

Dalam posisi itu, atasannya membentang ketat ada bagian payudaranya. Ia bisa melihat tonjolan kecil di mana putingnya menempel pada kain.

Sial.

"Aku tahu kau punya rencana besar bersenang-senang malam ini di kota tapi ... Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya merasa enggan pergi keluar. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yunho berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian memaksa menjauhkan pandangannya. Dia memandang berkeliling dengan putus asa. Ada video yoga yang diputar di TV dan lampu di meja samping sebelah sofa memancarkan cahaya kuning lembut ke seluruh ruangan. Bau hangat terpancar dari dapur, membuat mulutnya berliur.

"Kau memasak?"

Dia duduk tegak dan melemparkan salah satu bantal berbulu hijau di sofa kearahnya.

"Ya, aku memasak. kau tak perlu terdengar begitu terkejut. aku membuat lasagna dan menyewa beberapa dvd. Kupikir kita bisa melakukan makan malam dan nonton film di sini."

Jaejoong memandanginya penuh harap, jadi Yunho mengangguk. Senyum mengembang di wajah dan hatinya sedikit mempertimbangkan itu. Dia melengos dan menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana. Jika sesuatu yang sederhana seperti tetap tinggal di dalam rumah membuat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu, ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Yunho duduk di tepi kursi mungil. Di suatu tempat di dapur ada suara ding lembut dan Jaejoong

melompat berdiri.

"Saatnya bagiku untuk memasukkan lasagna ke dalam oven. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk

memanggang. Apa kau ingin bir sementara kita menunggu?"

Tatapannya mengikuti goyangan pinggulnya saat ia bergegas ke dapur.

"Yunho? Halo, sadar Yunho"

Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, melambaikan tangannya bolak-balik seperti pengawas lalu lintas udara.

Dia mendongak, rasa panas membanjiri pipinya saat ia bertemu dengan tatapannya.

"Hah?"

"Bir. kau ingin satu?"

Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu pelan-pelan. Bagus, sekarang dia piker dirinya adalah seorang idiot.

Dia menelan ludah dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tentu. Bir. Benar."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata ke arahnya sebelum kembali ke dapur. Segera setelah ia diluar pandangan, senyum tegang Yunho langsung jatuh.

Ini adalah tahun pertama Changmin dalam tugasnya dan dia khawatir Jaejoong akan terlalu sering sendirian, terutama pada hari ulang tahun mereka. Orang tua mereka tidak tertarik lagi melakukan perjalanan dari Osaka begitu cepat setelah liburan dan Jaejoong tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu liburan untuk terbang mengunjungi mereka. Yunho tidak lagi punya pacar jadi beban untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu bersama Jaejoong.

Dia telah mengatur makan malam ulang tahun yang benar-benar aman di sebuah restoran umum. Mereka akan makan, menari sedikit dan pulang ke rumah, cerita selesai.

Rencana tersebut tidak termasuk makan malam yang nyaman untuk dua orang, dilanjut menonton film di sofa dengan hanya remote control sebagai pendamping.

Dan itu pasti tidak termasuk menjilatinya dari ujung kepala sampai jari kaki kecilnya yang dicat ungu.

Sial.

"Jadi kuharap kau tak keberatan jika aku menyelesaikan latihan rutinku. Makanan akan siap dalam waktu sekitar satu jam"

Jaejoong kembali dari dapur dan menaruh bir di atas meja sebelah Yunho. Dia bertengger di tepi sofa tunggal, tampak tak nyaman sama sekali. Rambut pirang gelapnya itu berdiri di atas kepalanya seakan dia telah menggerakkan tangannya disana.

"Oh, tentu. Tak ada masalah."

Dia meneguk birnya dan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menatap ke segala arah kecuali ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil remote control dan menyalakan DVD ke mana dia ingin mulai. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar membutuhkan video. Dia sudah berlatih sepanjang minggu bagaimana menggodanya dan berkhayal tentang hal itu selama bertahun-tahun.

Malam ini dia akhirnya akan merayu Yunho. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat daripada sebelumnya sejak Changmin ditugaskan ke luar negeri. Dia tahu kakaknya yang meminta Yunho untuk menemaninya tapi dia tak keberatan sama sekali. Dia adalah seorang wanita dewasa, meskipun kakaknya mungkin berpikir sebaliknya.

Itu ironis, saudara kembar overprotective-nya benar-benar mendorong apa yang dia minati tepat di jalannya. Jika dia punya cara, ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak hal daripada sekedar kartu ucapan ulang tahun.

" Namaste. Mari kita bernapas dalam-dalam dan meraih langit."

Mengikuti instruksi dari suara melodi pada DVD, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya, mengetahui tank top-nya akan naik dan mempertunjukkan beberapa inci dari perut.

" Sekarang Angsa Menyelam; menyentuh tanah."

Jaejoong membungkuk perlahan dan menyentuh ujung jarinya ke lantai kayu yang mengkilap. Dia mengintip Yunho dari sudut matanya. Dia memegang bir dengan genggaman yang sangat keras. Mata elangnya menunjukkan kelegaan diantara pipinya yang memerah.

" Raihlah langit lagi. Salam Matahari ."

Jaejoong berbalik sehingga punggungnya menghadap ke arah Yunho. Dengan cara ini Yunho dapat melihat efeknya secara penuh ketika Jaejoong membungkuk. Dia terlihat lebih berlekuk daripada biasanya, beberapa mantan pacarnya telah berkomentar bahwa keindahan dari tubuh bagian belakangnya bisa membuat seorang pria bertekuk lutut.

Dia membungkuk perlahan, berusaha agar kakinya tetap lurus, pantatnya terlihat sangat jelas saat ia menyentuh lantai. Sebuah suara tercekik datang dari belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Yun?"

Ia berdeham beberapa kali. "Wow. Kau, Eh ... benar-benar lentur."

Dia meluruskan punggungnya sedikit-sedikit sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah langit-langit lagi.

"Yah, aku melakukan yoga secara teratur dan aku juga joging beberapa kali seminggu."

Dia mengeluarkan suara lembut yang bisa berarti apapun mulai dari "Olah raga itu bagus" sampai "Ayo lepaskan pakaianku."

" Turun ke bawah Menghadap Anjing. Sebarkan ari-jarinya. Tenggelamkan tumitmu ke lantai. "

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat ia beralih ke posisi yang disebut Menghadap Anjing. Itu adalah salah satu posisi favoritnya tetapi itu juga bonus tambahan membiarkan dirinya menggoyangkan pantatnya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku minta kau memegangiku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya dengan cerah. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak cukup tahu tentang yoga hingga sadar bahwa tidak perlu bantuan orang lain dalam Yoga.

"Tentu, apa yang perlu aku lakukan?" Yunho melompat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Jaejoong mendongak pada saat yang tepat sehingga memergoki Yunho menatap pantatnya lagi.

"Aku mengalami sedikit sakit punggung jadi kurasa aku hanya perlu kau untuk memegangku ketika aku berdiri lagi."

Dia bergerak sedikit lebih dekat dan ragu-ragu menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Di sini?"

Dia berdiri tegak dan kemudian menarik Yunho di belakangnya.

"Tepat di belakangku, sebenarnya. Kita akan melakukan Salam Matahari dan aku butuh sedikit bantuan ketika aku membungkuk."

Benar saja, suara instruktur yang menenangkan mengatakan pada mereka untuk meraih langit lagi. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, merasakan jari Yunho memegang dengan ragu-ragu di atas kulitnya saat ia bergerak. Dia menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Apakah kau siap?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah dalam keadaan linglung.

"Tidak juga, tapi teruskan saja. Aku tak ingin kau mengalami cedera."

" Sekarang Angsa Menyelam; menyentuh tanah."

Jaejoong membungkuk perlahan, memiringkan pantatnya sehingga ia menekan Yunho dari pinggul sampai ke paha.

"Oh sial ..." gumam Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludah. Dia tidak ragu pasti sekarang Jaejoong sadar persis sebetapa besar dia menginginkannya. Bukti dari itu adalah sesuatu yang saat ini berusaha untuk menyodok melalui celana yoganya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan olah raga bisa sebegitu sensual sebelumnya, tapi ia tak yakin apakah ia akan sanggup bertahan melewati sesi yoga ini.

Dia melihat di mana pantatnya menempel di pangkal pahanya. Pantatnya penuh dan berbentuk hati, lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi tangannya sesuai dengan yang dia suka. Jari-jarinya tertekuk di pinggangnya dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara lembut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan untuk bangun?"

Yunho berharap dia tidak mencengkeramnya terlalu keras saat ia berada di tengah-tengah fantasinya. Dia seharusnya membantu Jaejoong dengan peregangannya, bukannya membayangkan dirinya berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mengalami kram di kaki." Jaejoong duduk di lantai dengan tiba-

tiba.

"Nah, setidaknya aku punya sedikit pengalaman tentang kram. Aku biasanya mengalaminya ketika aku bermain football. Coba aku lihat."

Yunho berlutut di sampingnya dan membantu meregangkan kakinya agar lurus.

"Berbaringlah dan biarkan aku memijatnya."

Segera setelah dia berbaring di punggungnya, Yunho segera menyadari bahwa ini adalah ide yang sangat bodoh. Dia seharusnya menatap punggungnya ketika ia memijat pahanya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dia terangsang.

Benar .

Yah, jika ia melakukan hal ini dengan hati-hati mungkin dia tidak akan tahu. Ia bisa menahan kakinya dan meregangankannya keluar tanpa dia sekilas melihat tongkat lompat galah ukuran Olimpiade di celananya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho mengangkat kaki kanannya dan meletakkan di bahunya. Dia mendongak, dan pandangan mereka bertemu dan tertahan di sana. Untuk waktu yang lama, Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah mereka membayangkan hal yang sama yaitu: Dia memegang kakinya saat mereka berdua telanjang.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan sedikit tekanan dan kau bisa menekan balik kearahku."

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memaksa pahanya untuk menekan ke dadanya.

"Itu saja. tidak terlalu banyak tekanan, kan? Bagaimana rasanya?"

Bagaimana rasanya? kau menyukai itu sayang?

"Sial."

Yunho menutup matanya ketika gambaran erotis bermain lagi dalam pikirannya. Dia membukanya lagi dan melihat Jaejoong mengawasinya. Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan dengan lembut mengelus rambut Yunho. Suara ding keras datang dari arah dapur dan Jaejoong pun tersentak. Yunho melepas kakinya dan mundur kebelakang, terkejut pada apa yang hampir ia lakukan. Beberapa detik terlambat maka jari-jarinya pasti sudah di pinggang celana pendeknya dan akan menariknya ke samping. Beberapa detik setelah itu, ia pasti telah memijat dirinya dari dalam tepat di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya.

"Kau harus pergi mengurus makanannya, Jaejoong."

Dia menjauh darinya dan mengusap wajahnya. Dia tampak terluka untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian duduk tegak.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang bad mood hari ini. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membawanya keluar padamu princess ."

Ia membungkuk dan mencium ringan di dahinya sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih telah merawat kakiku."

Dia bangkit dengan gerakan anggun dan berjalan ke arah DVD player. Layar menjadi gelap untuk beberapa saat sebelum tulisan

" An Affair to Remember " berguling di layar TV.

"Kau akan menyiksaku dengan film chick flick sekarang? Bukanlah itu sesuatu yang hanya cewek lakukan untuk pacar-pacar mereka?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Kau hampir bisa dibilang pacarku juga. Kau membawaku keluar untuk makan malam, kau memperbaiki sesuatu ketika rusak dan kau orangnya yang aku panggil ketika aku melihat binatang kecil. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kau lakukan adalah ..."

Dia dengan cepat memalingkan muka. Pipinya berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil makanannya sekarang."

Dia bergegas pergi ke dapur. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kau lakukan adalah bercinta denganku .

Pikiran itu menggantung di udara sama jelasnya seolah-olah Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan keras. Yunho menjatuhkan kepala ke tangannya dan mendesah. Dia benar-benar berharap Jaejoong tidak dalam suasana hati yang cerewet. Karena jika pembicaraan mereka kembali urusan tugas seorang pacar, ia takut ia akan memberinya demonstrasi apa yang sebenarnya bisa dia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

Jaejoong menarik roti dari oven dan menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas kompor. Dia memandang anggur yang belum dibuka dan lasagna yang sudah ia atur di piring terbaik. Semuanya sudah siap - kecuali kepercayaan dirinya.

Kumpulkan semua kepercayaan dirimu. Sudah saatnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

"kau perlu bantuan?"

Suara Yunho melayang masuk dari ruang tamu. Tentu saja big boy. Lepas saja pakaianmu untukku. Ini akan menghemat waktu nanti.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri"

Jaejoong tertawa dan mengembuskan napas, memutar kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi. Dia sudah mendapat kram kaki dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tolol dengan memanggil Yunho sebagai pacarnya. Menjadi penggoda ternyata adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Terutama ketika ia bahkan tak yakin apakah itu berhasil.

Apapun hasilnya, aku harus menjalaninya. Ketegangan seksual yang belum terselesaikan di antara mereka sudah berlangsung terlalu lama. Sejak tahun pertama di perguruan tinggi ketika dia masuk ke kamar asrama Changmin dan bertatap muka dengan Yunho yang sedang bertelanjang dada, Jaejoong sudah tahu.

Dia adalah orangnya.

Yunho mengajarinya dalam bidang kimia, bersorak untuknya pada pertandingan bola voli dan membantu Changmin mengintimidasi mantan pacarnya. Dia selalu ada di sana bersama saudara kembarnya sebagai pendukung terbesarnya atau bahu untuk menangis, tergantung yang mana paling ia dibutuhkan.

Saat itu Jaejoong tak tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Jaejoong mengambil dua piring lasagna dan membawanya keluar ke meja ruang tamu. Yunho langsung duduk tegak ketika ia mendekat, memberi ruang gerak padanya untuk manuver.

Yunho tak mau beradu pandang dengannya namun tatapannya tertuju berlama-lama pada tonjolan payudaranya ketika ia membungkuk untuk menempatkan makanan di atas meja.

Bagus.

Sekarang Jaejoong hanya perlu membuat Yunho menjadi rileks. Jauh lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Setelah sesi penyiksaan yoga-nya, pria malang ini digantung lebih ketat dibanding jemuran milik neneknya.

Dia bergegas kembali ke dapur dan meraih keranjang roti dan botol anggur. Itu tidak meninggalkan banyak ruang baginya untuk memegang dua gelas anggur kosong tapi dia berhasil membawanya ke atas lengannya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menaruh semuanya di meja ruang tamu dengan suara dentingan yang khas.

"Jaejoong, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah minta bantuan." Yunho terdengar agak geli. Jaejoong

mengernyitkan hidung padanya. Yunho memperlakukan dia seperti sahabat tapi juga adik perempuan yang menjengkelkan. Sesuatu yang ia harap akan berubah akhir pekan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai semua. Wine?" Jaejoong sudah menuangkan dua gelas sebelum Yunho sempat menjawab dan ia langsung meneguk cukup banyak wine miliknya.

Jaejoong gugup sekali dan tatapan waspada di wajah Yunho tidak membantu keadaan sama sekali.

Mereka menetap di sofa dan mengambil piring mereka, keheningan di antara mereka nyaman. Dia mencintai ketika mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu santai bersama-sama seperti ini. Yunho tidak perlu mengisi keheningan dengan obrolan berarti. Malam hanya terjadi beberapa momen canggung, seperti ketika ia memergoki Yunho menatap mulutnya sambil makan. Ia menjilat garpunya dan mata Yunhopun melebar.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho tidak berani memandangnya lagi. Yunho makan lasagna dengan apresiasi yang hangat. Menyenangkan untuk melihat dia menikmati sesuatu yang ia masak. Ia merasa kurang sering memanjakan dirinya.

Ketika Yunho selesai, dia menurunkan piringnya dan menggeliat, mengistirahatkan tangannya di belakang sofa.

"Itu bagus. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan lasagna rumahan."

Jaejoong mengirim pandangan licik padanya.

"Tidakkah dia-siapa-namanya pernah memasak untukmu?"

Ia tak bisa menahan nada mencemooh dalam suaranya. Pacar terakhir Yunho telah menjadi perempuan menyebalkan paling bonafide.

Yunho tidak menjawab langsung, tapi sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku menolak menjawab untuk yang satu ini. aku tahu lebih baik daripada mempersalahkan diri sendiri."

"Uh huh. Aku akan mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban tidak"

Jaejoong menyingkirkan piring mereka dan kemudian mengisi ulang kedua gelas anggur mereka. Film di layar telah berakhir dan kredit title sudah bergulir. Dia begitu terfokus pada paha Yunho yang menggesek pada pahanya hingga ia hampir tidak menaruh perhatian pada plot ceritanya.

Ketika ia mencondongkan badannya untuk menaruh gelas anggur di meja di sisi sampingnya, lengan mereka tersentuhan. Yunho menegang tapi tidak bergerak. Ketika ia berbalik untuk memandangnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka hampir berciuman.

Sekarang atau tak pernah sama sekali. Lakukan saja sesuatu. Jaejoong lebih mendekat dan menyentuh bibirnya pada bibirnya. Yunho terdiam, matanya yang gelap berubah menjadi lembut dan seperti mengantuk saat ia memandang dirinya dari bawah bulu matanya.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisiknya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menangkap bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut lagi sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menciummu."

Lalu ia mengayunkan akinya dan duduk di pangkuannya. Mulut mereka bergabung dalam ciuman begitu dalam dan basah hingga Jaejoong lupa segala di sekelilingnya. Yunho meneroboskan tangan ke rambutnya dan memantapkan posisinya saat ia mengambil alih inisiatif ciuman, gigitan kecil terasa sakit saat ia mencengkeram rambutnya benar-benar merangsang. Dia menjilat ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong mendesah lembut saat ia menekan terhadap ereksi miliknya yang mengesankan. Kemana dia telah sembunyikan selama ini?

"Wah, tunggu dulu."

Yunho beringsut mundur tiba-tiba dan memindahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan tidak terlalu lembut pada sofa di sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Jaejoong menarik lutut ke dadanya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat rentan. Ketika Yunho berpaling padanya dengan rasa bersalah terlihat di mata, Jaejoong merasa lebih buruk lagi.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Aku bukan tipemu atau apa pun"

Jaejoong menahan keinginannya untuk menunjuk pada ereksi yang terus-menerus. Dia sangat paham bahwa seorang pria bisa menjadi terangsang bahkan oleh seorang wanita yang tidak begitu mereka sukai.

"Bukan karena itu Jaejoong. Kau sangat cantik. Kau adalah tipe semua pria. Tapi ini bukan ide yang bagus. Untuk banyak alasan "

Yunho menggerakkan tangannya di atas rambutnya sampai ujungnya berdiri acak-acakan.

"Kau seperti adik perempuanku, demi Tuhan."

"Aku bukan adikmu."

Jaejoong memandang gelas-elas anggur setengah kosong di atas meja, menonton jalan cahaya lampu bersinar di tepian kaca. Sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada melihat ke mata Yunho saat ia menemukan cara untuk membiarkan dirinya turun dengan mudah. Dia punya harga diri lebih dari itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku maksudkan. Dengar, aku mungkin harus pergi"

Yunho menunjukkan maksudnya dengan pergi ke jendela untuk melihat keluar. Jaejoong menyaksikan hujan salju yang stabil dari tempat duduknya di sofa. Perutnya melilit. Dia benar-benar harus segera pergi atau menghadapi risiko terjebak dalam badai salju. Ulang tahun ternyata begini hasilnya. Sedikit anggur, sebuah film lama dan ... satu penolakan besar. Rencananya untuk merayu telah gagal total. Lebih buruk lagi, sekarang mereka akan bersikap canggung terhadap satu sama lain.

"Yah, terima kasih telah datang jadi aku tak harus merayakannya sendirian."

Dia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan kekecewaannya muncul melalui suaranya. Itu bukan salah Yunho bahwa dirinya mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih pada malam ini.

"Aku hanya akan menggunakan kamar mandimu sebelum aku pergi. Kelihatannya aku akan menyetir pulang dengan lambat menuju rumah"

Yunho memamerkan seringai cepat sebelum merunduk ke bawah lorong. Jaejoong membawa gelas anggur mereka ke dapur dan memasukkan ke mesin cuci piring sebelum kembali lagi untuk duduk di sofa. Ia membungkuk dan mengintip di pintu kamar mandi, mencatat bahwa cahaya di dalam masih tetap menyala.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sebelum ia bangkit dan berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sana?" Gumamnya.

Dia hampir mengetuk sebelum menyadari akan potensi rasa malu yang ia hadapi.

Dia berjalan mondar-mandir beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian sambil menunggu. Usahanya memakai sesuatu yang seksi ternyata tidak berhasil. Ia mungkin akan lebih merasa nyaman dengan celana olahraga favoritnya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, jadi ia mendorongnya terbuka. Pintu yang menghubungkan kamar mandi dengan kamar tidur terbuka lebar dan cahaya terang lampu neon tumpah ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku tak ingat meninggalkan pintunya terbuka..."

Dia berhenti bicara di tengah kalimat. Yunho berada di dalam kamarnya. Berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Memegang vibrator berwarna pink miliknya.

New Story karya Minx Malone yang sangat singkat. Kalo ga two shot ya tri shot.

Saya ambil cerita ini karena saya suka banget sama Naughty Jae! Hehe

Semoga suka sama cerita ini, dan untuk chap selanjutnya bakal ada NC-nya. Jadi yang tidak suka atau belum cukup umur diharapkan tidak usah membaca #NahLoh

Terimakasih semuaa… jangan lupa kasih tanda di kolom Review yaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunjae fanfiction**

**Teasing Mr Jung**

**Remake from novel ****Minx Malone**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Desclaimer : THE GOD, THEMSELVES, THEY PARENT'S, CASSIE, SM Ent and Story by ****Minx Malone**

**Warning : GS!Naughty!Jae, EYD Kurang Baku, Typos, DLDR, OOC**

**Rate : M**

**Chapter 2**

Yunho sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapat lotere. Itu sedikit mirip perasaan terkejut dicampur dengan banyak rasa tidak percaya, kemudian diakhiri dengan kebingungan.

Ditambah orgasme. Dia cukup yakin dia sudah mendapatkan salah satunya. Jaejoong, Jaejoong kecil yang manis, memiliki vibrator.

Sebuah vibrator. Ditambah satu laci benda-benda lain yang membuatnya terkejut karena Jaejoong tahu tentang benda-benda itu.

Pintu ke kamar tidur tiba-tiba terbuka dan Jaejoong berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihatnya. Otak Yunho mengirimkan perintah untuk bergerak atau setidaknya menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia tidak bermaksud mengintip tapi hanya berusaha untuk meninggalkan hadiah ulang tahunnya di meja.

Tapi tidak, dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan mulut ternganga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan semua ini..."

Yunho berhenti, bingung untuk menggambarkan isi laci yang ia temukan sudah terbuka.

"Sex toys?" Jaejoong Menawarkan jawaban dengan polos.

Miliknya langsung mengeras seperti batu hanya karena mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Keheningan membentang di antara mereka saat ia memikirkan semua benda-benda yang ada dalam lacinya. Dia melirik ke selimut ungu di tempat tidurnya. Membayangkan Jaejoong telanjang, berbaring di atas selimut tebal, kakinya yang panjang menyebar sementara ia menggunakan sendiri vibrator memenuhi pikirannya. Dia mengerang dan memejamkan mata.

"Ya. Sex toys, jika kau bahkan dapat menyebutnya begitu." Dia memegang klem puting bertahtakan berlian imitasi. Jaejoong bahkan tidak terlihat malu. Di sisi lain, Yunho merasa malu karena tertarik untuk tahu apakah dia pernah memakainya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Yunho. Aku seorang wanita dewasa." Dia menyilangkan lengannya dan mendongakkan dagunya.

Yunho mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Percayalah, princess, aku tahu itu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjaga pikiranku tentang betapa dewasa kamu selama setahun terakhir."

Jaejoong membuka tangannya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tingginya tak sampai sedagu Yunho.

"Nah, jika kau berpikir tentang aku seperti itu, kenapa kau berhenti tadi? Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang apapun?"

"Jaejoong, aku bukan tipe orang yang menetap. Kau tahu itu."

Jaejoong menatapnya cukup lama. Dia mengernyit di bawah pengawasannya, tapi setidaknya dia telahjujur. Mereka berdua bersama-sama adalah ide yang buruk karena banyak alasan, mulai dari hajaran yang akan ia terima dari kakaknya dan berakhir dengan fakta sederhana bahwa Jaejoong layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Titik.

"Kau khawatir aku akan jadi terlalu lengket?"

Jaejoong Terkekeh. Lalu berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak melihat humornya di sini." Yunho merasa cemberut di wajahnya bertambah semakin lama dia tertawa.

"Siapa bilang aku mencari pasangan untuk menetap?" Jaejoong melompat ke tempat tidur dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ketika Yunho berhasil menjauhkan matanya dari pemandangan itu, Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya kebutuhan seperti wanita lainnya? kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus kebutuhanku?"

"Kebutuhan?" Yunho membeo, tenggorokannya langsung kering ketika Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan menelusuri pahanya dan berhenti di sana. Dia menelan ludah dan berbalik. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengulanginya.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini?" Dia marah tapi ia tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan

Jaejoong atau dirinya sendiri.

"Karena aku ingin orang itu adalah kau, Yunho."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar pada akhirnya dan Yunho menoleh sedikit untuk melihat dia duduk. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sampai ia memasuki garis pandangannya. Yunho menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Melihat dia di tempat tidur tidak memperbaiki situasinya.

"Tapi kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, aku punya vibrator dan imajinasiku. Ini adalah pilihan terbaik berikutnya." suara Jaejoong bergerak mendekat.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dia berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkannya sekarang. Sudah cukup sulit untuk tidak berpikir tentangmu seperti itu tanpa membayangkan kau..."

Ia bergerak mundur saat Jaejoong melangkah lebih dekat.

"Mungkin aku ingin kau memikirkanku seperti itu. Mungkin aku sudah menginginkan itu untuk waktu yang lama."

Tangan Jaejoong bermain-main dengan pinggang celana pendeknya, memperlihatkan bagian atas celana dalam hitam renda miliknya.

Yunho mendadak berkeringat.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong. Kau membunuhku di sini. Aku yang seharusnya menjagamu, bukannya mengambil keuntungan darimu. Aku bahkan tak akan menyalahkan Changmin karena menendang pantatku jika kita melakukan hal ini."

Jaejoong berjinjit dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho.

"Jika kau tak ingin aku seperti itu katakana saja, tapi jangan gunakan kakakku sebagai alasan. Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Napas Jaejoong yang sedikit terengah menyapu lembut di atas pipinya. Yunho tertawa, tawa keras yang tidak menunjukkan rasa geli sama sekali.

"Dia tak akan melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi sialan jika aku idak peduli tentang hal itu sekarang."

Jaejoong bersandar padanya, payudaranya menekan dada Yunho. Dia menahan tak bergerak selama dua detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menahannya untuk suatu ciuman yang keras.

Rasanya seperti tenggelam, dengan kaki Jaejoong ang panjang melilit pinggangnya dan rambut tebal hitamnya jatuh di atas wajah Yunho.

Bibirnya terasa manis dan seperti anggur merah yang mereka minum sebelumnya. Yunho menelan suara erangan terkejut Jaejoong saat ia meresapi rasanya. Jaejoong meleleh terhadap tubuhnya, tubuhnya mereka melekat saat ia mencakar dadanya, berjuang untuk berusaha lebih dekat.

Jaejoong bergeser dalam pelukannya dan Yunho segera menemukan tangannya penuh dengan pantat yang lembut ketika dia bersandar ke dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan mereka.

"Sialan, kau wanita mungil yang seksi."

Dia mencium bibirnya lagi, Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga Yunho bisa memasuki mulutnya seperti dia menginginkan untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Dia menerima gerakan itu dengan sedikit desahan di belakang tenggorokannya. Ya tuhan, suara itu membuatnya terangsang. Yunho hanya bisa membayangkan dia terdengar seperti itu ketika dirinya berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Jaejoong?"

Dia mencium turun sampai ke tenggorokannya, mengisap kulit lembut di lekuk bahunya. \

"Tak akan ada jalan kembali jika kita melakukan ini."

Jaejoong menatapnya, mata cokelatnya lemah dan lembut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Lalu dia mengulurkan tangan dan menangkap ereksinya dalam cengkraman yang kokoh. Seketika segala pikiran terbang dari otaknya, ia terbalik dan membabi buta menuju ke arah ranjang. Dia tersandung saat ia mencapai tepinya dan mereka berdua jatuh di atas selimut.

Dengan satu tangan, Jaejoong menarik pakaian atas miliknya di atas kepalanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Celana pendek dan celana dalam renda hitam segera menyusul. Jaejoong memberinya pandangan nakal saat ia bergerak mundur sampai dia bersandar ke bantal lembut di kepala ranjang.

"Aku akan ke neraka untuk ini."

Yunho menarik kemejanya atas kepalanya dan melangkah keluar dari sepatunya. Membungkuk, ia segera melucuti jins dan celana dalamnya. Semakin lama ia memandang Jaejoong berbaring dengan tenang, tangannya menulusuri paha telanjangnya naik dan turun, semakin cepat Yunho bergerak.

Dia merangkak di atas tempat tidur sampai dia melayang di atas tubuhnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya di atas puncak payudaranya yg sekeras berlian, menikmati bagaimana napasnya tersentak ketika ia terus menelusuri tangannya ke kulit perutnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Yunho." Jaejoong merintih

ketika ia mengitari pusarnya dengan ujung jarinya, masuk ke dalam lekukan sensitive tersebut beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan eksplorasi ke arah bawah. Gundukannya dicukur kecuali sebagian kecil ikal gelap di bagian atasnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang yang menggoda di sini. Apakah kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Dia mengusap buku-buku jarinya di atas ikal kecilnya, puas ketika dia menjerit dengan serak.

Dia mengulangi geraknya, menyentuh simpul kecil dari saraf sensitif di bagian atasnya. Kakinya jatuh terbuka saat ia bergidik.

"Ya, aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku berharap kau akan menyukainya."

Dia membungkuk dan menjilatnya. Jaejoong mengerang dan melengkung punggungnya ke atas, tubuhnya terentang dalam satu garis panjang, berliku-liku.

"Aku jelas menyukainya princess."

Melakukan gigitan kecil padanya, menarik bibir bawahnya melalui giginya dengan lembut.

"Oh ya Tuhan, Yunho."

Jari-jarinya melengkung di atas sprei di samping kepalanya sampai ia mencengkeram lembaran kain itu. Yunho menekan pahanya ke atas saat ia menjilat ke berkali-kali, lidahnya mencari-cari rasa unik miliknya. Dia mengerang dan bergetar dalam cengkeramannya. Dia menyodorkan dua jari yang panjang ke dalam dirinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dia menjerit dan gemetar di bawah mulutnya.

"Aku sangat berharap kau memiliki pelindung dalam tas ajaibmu princess."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik laci meja di samping ranjang. Ia menghela napas ketika ia melihat sekotak kondom di bagian belakang laci.

Dia merobek salah satu paket kecil dan menggulungnya dengan cepat. Aroma tubuhnya masih menempel di bibirnya, menggoda lubang hidungnya. Dorongan untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya, untuk menekan kakinya ke atas dan mengambilnya, menderu melalui darahnya. Satu panggilan primitif yang tak bisa dia abaikan. ia menempelkan keningnya yang basah terhadap dirinya dan melihat ke matanya. Dia menelan erangan kenikmatannya saat ia menyesap mulutnya, tatapnya gelap ke arahnya sepanjang waktu.

"Yunho, aku telah memimpikan tentang ini begitu lama."

Suaranya pecah saat dia mendesak masuk ke dalam dirinya dalam satu dorong keras yang tiba-tiba. Dia begitu ketat hingga ia hamper tak bisa bergerak. Mata Jaejoong tertutup.

"Lihat aku. Lihatlah aku saat aku memilikimu."

Mata Jaejoong melebar mendengar perintahnya. Itu merupakan semacam sensansi tersendiri, berada di dalam selubung ketat, merasakan Jaejoong gemetar saat ia masuk lebih dalam dan makin dalam. Setiap fantasi yang pernah ia punyai tentang dirinya jauh tidak sebanding dengan realitasnya. Dia ada di sini, dengan Jaejoong-nya, kakinya di pinggangnya, kuku Jaejoong menekan kebahunya.

Itu adalah mimpi basah yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku senang berada di dalammu. Aku tak punya rencana untuk membiarkanmu keluar dari tempat tidur ini untuk sementara waktu"

Dia mengangkat kakinya dan mengaitkan di atas bahunya, bergeser lebih dalam, menggesek terhadap dirinya dalam setiap daya dorong. Itu luar biasa erotis untuk menonton payudara bundar memantul bersamaan dengan dorongannya. Dia menahan dengan telapak tangannya dan memutar di antara jari-jarinya.

"Oh ya Tuhan!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Matanya bergetar tertutup saat ia datang dan ia menjepit begitu keras hingga Yunho bergidik pada kekuatan kenikmatannya. Jaejoong terisak saat dia terus bergerak di dalam dirinya, mengangkat dirinya

berlutut sehingga dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat, lebih keras.

"Aku telah bermimpi tentang ini selama bertahun-tahun..."

Kata-kata Yunho teredam di atas lehernya saat ia memeluk erat Jaejoong ke dadanya dan meraung saat ia datang. Yunho merosot diatas tubuhnya sejenak sebelum dia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menarik keluar dan berguling ke samping.

Dia menggerakkan lengannya yang terasa berat dan menarik punggung Jaejoong sampai dia menempel terhadap tubuhnya.

Dia mendongak dan tatapannya mendarat pada bingkai foto Jaejoong dan Changmin. Temannya memeluk Jaejoong dan menatap kamera seolah-olah menantang bagi siapa pun yang datang terlalu dekat.

Yah, Yunho sudah sedekat yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia akan terkutuk jika ia akan menyesalinya.

"Berhentilah berpikir begitu keras."

Jaejoong menatap dari balik bahunya dan meringkuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Yunho.

"Aku hampir bisa mendengar pikiranmu saling membentur di dalam otakmu. Matikan saja untuk sementara waktu."

Yunho mendesah tapi setidaknya dia berhenti cemberut.

"Itu lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Setiap tindakan membawa konsekuensi."

Jaejoong menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku sampai mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tak ada yang salah bahwa kita bersama-sama. Ini bukan urusan siapapun kecuali kita sendiri. Tapi, jika ini kau anggap hanyalah tindakan sekali saja untukmu, aku bisa mengerti. Aku tak akan menahanmu jika

kau ingin pergi dariku."

Dia duduk dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi ayudaranya yang telanjang.

"Sama yakinnya seperti kau tak akan menahanku jika aku pergi keluar dengan temanmu Jackson. Kita kebetulan ketemu di kantor pos kemarin dan dia mengajakku keluar."

Kata-kata itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dirinya akhirnya telentang dengan Yunho berada di atas dirinya.

"Aku terkutuk jika aku melepaskan tanganku darimu setelah beberapa tahun terakhir hanya untuk melihatmu dengan babi seperti Jackson," geramnya.

Jaejoong mendorong di bahunya.

"Kenapa kau peduli, Ini hanya one night stand, kan?"

Dia terhenti dan menatap Jaejoong yang ada dibawahnya. Matanya tertuju pada matanya sampai Jaejoong berhenti meronta di bawahnya.

"Ini bukan one night atau apapun. Kau milikku, Jaejoong. Aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika membantu dengan laboratorium kimia-mu dan waktu kau berpakaian seperti burrito pada Halloween untuk menghiburku."

Dia meluncur lengan bawahnya dan memeluknya ke ke arah jantungnya. Jaejoong merasakan detak jantungnya begitu kuat seperti suatu ketukan tangan ke dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu begitu lama dan aku sudah berhenti menolak pikiran itu. Biarkan keping-keping ini jatuh di tempat yang seharusnya."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia akhirnya mendengar pria idamannya mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu" dan dia tak ingin menjadi orang yang menangis berantakan seperti yang akan terjadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sudah sangat lama, Yunho. Hanya memang butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian melakukan sesuatu terhadap urusan ini."

Yunho mengerling ke arahnya.

"Yah, terima kasih Tuhan untuk itu. Jika kau memutuskan menggodaku saat kita masih kuliah, aku tidak

mungkin lulus. Itu pakaian yoga yang paling minim yang pernah kulihat."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat ia tertawa.

"Jadi kurasa itu bukan one night stand, ya?" candanya.

Yunho menggeleng, tersenyum padanya dengan sayang.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kupikir tak akan ada cukup malam yang tersisa dalam hidupku untuk melakukan semua hal yang dapat kau bayangkan aku bisa lakukan."

"Jadi kurasa kau sebaiknya tidak ke mana- mana. Dan mulai sekarang, kita harus jujur satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi sikap menjauhiku karena kau pikir itu yang terbaik bagiku. Oke?"

Jaejoong mencubit lengannya untuk membuat penegasan.

Yunho tertawa, suaranya bergemuruh di atas kulitnya di mana mulut Yunho menekan bahunya.

"Kukira kau sudah memerintahkannya padaku, ya?"

Jaejoong menyeringai ke arahnya dan membungkus kakinya di sekeliling tubuhnya, menahan Yunho dalam buaian pahanya. Ereksinya menusuk perut Jaejoong seperti paku keras. Jaejoong menarik napas

penuh apresiasi saat dia menggesek pada tubuhnya.

"Benar. Kau tahu aku tidak menerima omong kosong dari siapa pun. Bahkan pria yang kucintai."

Dia menghela napas dan memiringkan kepalanya, memberinya akses yang lebih besar ke arah lehernya. Yunho memberikan ciuman kecil yang lembut di sepanjang kulitnya sampai ia mencapai telinganya. Jaejoong merintih ketika ia menggigit-gigit daun telinganya.

"Kulitmu begitu lembut."

Yunho menggigit daun telnganya dengan lembut dan Jaejoong mengencangkan jepitan paha ke tubuhnya. Jika lebih lama lagi dan dia tak akan tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan lagi.

"Well, aku senang semuanya telah berhasil karena kalau tidak aku akan beralih ke Rencana B."

Yunho menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut.

Jaejoong menyeringai dan membungkuk untuk menggeledah isi lacinya. Butuh beberapa menit untuknya sebelum ia menemukan apa yang ia pesan dari internet seminggu sebelumnya.

Dia menjatuhkan tali beludru berwarna merah marun di tempat tidur. Yunho mengambilnya dan mengangkat alis kearahnya.

"Mungkin kau harus tetap melanjutkan dengan rencana B. Kalau-kalau aku perlu lebih diyakinkan." Napasnya terasa lebih cepat sekarang.

Jaejoong merangkak naik dari dadanya dan mendorong Yunho sampai ia berbaring telentang. Ia menarik tangan Yunho di atas kepalanya dan mengikatnya secara longgar pada besi tempa di kepala ranjang dengan tali itu. Yunho menarik tangannya dengan lembut, matanya melebar sedikit ketika Jaejoong menepuk lengannya.

"Jangan bergerak." Jaejoong membungkuk dan mengambil salah satu dari puting kecil coklat di antara bibirnya. Yunho membengkak di bawahnya.

"Ya Bu." Dia mengerang ketika Jaejoong menggesek di atas ereksinya.

Dadanya seperti taman bermain, dengan otot-otot perut yang berkembang dengan baik dan lekukan dari perutnya. Tak seorang pun akan menebak ia bekerja di belakang meja melakukan sesuatu yang membosankan seperti model statistik. Dia memiliki tubuh seorang pria yang bekerja di luar sepanjang hari. Sesuatu yang Jaejoong tahu dia bekerja keras untuk mempertahankannya.

"Aku ingin memegang kendali untuk beberapa saat. Aku ingin mengambilmu." Dia meluncur turun dari tubuhnya, menggosok lengan dan otot-otot pahanya yang kuat saat ia melakukannya.

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan, princess."

Ketika kukunya menyerempet paha bagian dalam, Yunho mengerang dan tersentak di bawah tangannya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Senang mengetahui bahwa kau menghargai seorang wanita yang kuat."

Bukti dari gairahnya tepat ada di depan wajahnya dan dia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk mengagumi setiap incinya. Dia mengusap hidungnya pada pangkalnya dan mengulanginya beberapa kali sampai ke kepalanya. Ketika dia akhirnya memasukkan di mulutnya, Yunho menjulang, mengencang melawan tali beludru itu.

"Yah begitu...sialan, Jaejoong."

Dia menatapnya dengan ekspresi mirip dengan ketakjuban ketika dia mengisap miliknya kembali ke dalam mulutnya, menggunakan tangannya untuk meyangga diri di atas pahanya. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah punya irama yang sempurna, naik turun bawahnya berulang kali sampai dia mengenai bagian belakang tenggorokannya setiap kali melakukannya.

"Aku akan datang," kata Yunho.

Tangannya mengepal dan pinggulnya memompa ke atas untuk memenuhi mulutnya. Yunho menggertakkan giginya dan menyaksikan saat dia memutar- mutar lidahnya di sekitar kepala miliknya, seolah-olah ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan menjauh darinya. Matanya melebar saat dia mempercepat iramanya, menarik dagingnya melalui bibirnya dengan lembut, berulang-ulang.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Ia membengkak di mulutnya saat ia datang, pinggulnya mendorong ke atas dengan irama yang canggung. Jaejoong tetap disana bersamanya setiap denyut pelepasannya, menelan penuh semangat, mengisap dengan lembut miliknya yang mulai melunak.

"Jaejoong."

Namanya keluar dari bibirnya seperti doa.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

Dia mencium naik ke arah atas dari paha hingga ke otot-otot ketat di perutnya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya, percayalah."

Jatungnya berdetak tak teratur di bawah tangannya saat Jaejoong bersandar di dadanya. Lengan Yunho meraih dan membelai tengkuknya.

"Aku sangat gembira kau lupa menutup laci itu."

Dadanya bergoncang oleh kekuatan tawa diamnya.

Jaejoong mendongak sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Itu bukan hal penting sekarang, tapi kau sendiri melakukan apa? Aku mulai berpikir akan menyirammu masuk ke dalam toilet."

Yunho mendengus.

"Aku menjadi seorang pengecut. Kupikir jika aku meninggalkan hadiah ulang tahun di meja kamarmu, kau akan menemukannya nanti dan aku tak harus benar- benar menyerahkannya sendiri padamu. Ini agak canggung memberikan hadiah pada seseorang yang baru saja kau..."

"Tolak?" Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya ketika Yunho merengut.

"Aku tidak menolakmu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang menyuarakan alasan. Untuk sekali ini, aku menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Jaejoong berguling dan mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, jangan repot-repot. Aku tak tertarik kau menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Dia melenggang menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tertarik padamu untuk mengambilku dari belakang di kamar mandi. Kecuali kalau kau terlalu lelah."

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa menunggu ntuk melihat apakah ia akan mengikutinya.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu ke kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Yunho berdiri di pintu mengawasinya dengan malu-malu.

"Aku akan menggosok punggungmu jika kau juga menggosok punggungku."

Uap di udara begitu kental hingga dia tak bisa melihat tangannya di depan wajahnya, tapi Yunho jelas melihat Jaejoong. Dengan kepalanya mendongak ke belakang dan air mengalir ke bawah bahu dan payudaranya, ia tampak seperti putri duyung nakal.

"Ini menakjubkan," Jaejoong menggumam,

Memutar bahunya di bawah semprotan air panas. Yunho setuju untuk alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan suhu air. Mandi bersama dengannya adalah salah satu fantasi X-rated favoritnya.

Lengkap dengan efek suara.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau begitu berisik."

Ia tertawa ketika mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar saat mengerang.

"aku tak bisa menahannya."

Dia menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

"Selain itu, kau juga tidak benar-benar tenang."

"Mmm, hmm."

Yunho nyaris tidak mendengarkan, terlalu asyik dalam menelusuri daun telinga Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Dia membalikkan punggung Jaejoong kearahnya dan memeluk ke arah tubuhnya. Kulit licin, basahnya terasa lembut bagai mentega. Tidak heran dia tak bisa menjauhkan lidahnya dari tubuhnya.

"Mari kita lihat apakah aku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lain agar kau bisa menjerit."

Dia meletakkan tangannya ke dinding ubin dingin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Posisi miring pantat Jaejoong kearahnya seperti suatu persembahan.

Nah, itu yang aku bicarakan.

"Yunho? Apa yang Kau lakukan?"

Suaranya bergetar tapi jelas bukan karena takut. Napas Jaejoong berubah menjadi dangkal dan, ketika dia mengintip dari balik bahunya, matanya berkilauan penuh dengan antisipasi.

"Aku hanya melakukan eksperimen. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa membuatmu bernyanyi untukku."

Dahinya berkerut kebingungan.

"Bernyanyi?"

"Ya, hanya beberapa nada. Mungkin ini akan berhasil."

Dia menggeser satu jarinya ke dalam intinya yang panas dari belakang. Mata Jaejoong enutup bergetar dan ia mengeluarkan erangan panjang dan rendah.

"Itu bagus tapi kurasa kau perlu mencoba lagi. Mungkin nada yang lebih tinggi sekarang."

Yunho menyodorkan dua jari kedalam dirinya sekarang dan Jaejoong menjerit dan menjepit dengan keras.

"Yunho! Kumohon ..."

Yunho memainkan dia seperti sebuah instrumen, jari-jarinya berputar-putar dan menggoda organ sensitifnya sampai dia menjerit dalam satu ratapan panjang, terus menerus. Ketika Yunho tak bisa bertahan lagi, dia meraih ke bawah dan menggodanya dengan ereksi miliknya, memasukkan kepala di dalam dirinya beberapa kali sebelum ia akhirnya mendorong seluruhnya.

"Aku datang! Jangan berhenti!" Jaejoong menggigil dalam pelukannya, otot internalnya mengencang

dan melonggar dengan kekuatan begitu besar hingga Yunho tak akan terkejut jika miliknya akan memar nantinya.

"Sialan kau terasa begitu nikmat, Jaejoong. Seperti kau tercipta untukku. Tercipta untuk menerima ini." Dia melebarkan kaki Jaejoong lebih terbuka untuk miliknya. Air mengalir di atas mereka menerpa ke bawah punggungnya saat ia bergerak makin cepat, mendorong ke dalam dirinya seperti orang gila. Hanya Jaejoong bisa membuatnya seperti ini, sedemikian gila untuk memilikinya hingga ia lupa akal sehatnya. Satu-satunya pikir di kepalanya adalah memberi cap pada Jaejoong bahwa adalah dia adalah miliknya.

"Yunho, ini begitu nikamat. Aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi," isaknya.

Dia merasa Jaejoong bergetar dengan pelepasan berikutnya sama seperti rasa familiar yang mengalir di tulang punggungnya. Saat Yunho menaruh satu tangan di dinding di atas kepala Jaejoong, ia mendongakkan kepala ke belakang dan menggeram saat ia terguncang seluruh tubuhnya, menaiki gelombang kenikmatan yang mengalir di antara mereka.

Yunho membuka matanya beberapa saat kemudian dan berkedip melalui tirai air yang jatuh di atas wajahnya. Jaejoong merosot maju ke dinding ubin dengan satu kaki bersandar ke langkan dari bak mandi. Jika ia bisa, ia akan mengambil fotonya dan memberi label

"kepuasan sempurna." Tapi ketika ia menarik keluar darinya ia baru menyadari apa yang ia lupakan.

Proteksi.

"Oh, sialan!" Tangannya memegang rambut basahnya saat implikasi dari kata itu menerpanya. Bukan saja dia benar-benar telah melakukan tindakan tak senonoh terhadap adik sahabatnya, tapi ia juga mungkin telah membuatnya hamil.

"Aku benar-benar seorang bajingan."

Dia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut di pipinya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan pelindung. Apa ada kemungkinan kau memakai pil?"

Mata Jaejoong melebar sebelum ia akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku selalu punya reaksi aneh terhadap pil. Tapi aku cukup yakin waktunya tidak tepat."

Yunho mematikan kran air dengan pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita keringkan badan dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Lalu aku bisa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang menjadi awal dari semua ini."

Jaejoong membiarkan dia untuk mengangkatnya, merebahkan kepalanya dengan lembut di bahunya. Itu tampak bodoh tapi gerakan itu langsung membuatnya merasa lebih kuat. Manusia gua yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya ingin mengangkatnya, membunuh binatang buruan dengan tangan kosong dan lalu memberi makan padanya. Dia ingin melindungi dirinya dan bercinta dengannya.

Dan suatu hari mengamatinya tumbuh menjadi bulat dengan anak yang dia kandung.

"Man, kau salah satu bajingan sakit," gumamnya pada diri sendiri saat ia melangkah di atas ambang bak mandi ke udara dingin dari kamar mandi.

"Apa itu?"

Jaejoong berkedip menatapnya dengan mengantuk.

Dia memeluknya sejenak sebelum menarik salah satu handuk tebal yang ada di rak.

"Tidak ada, princess."

Dia menurunkannya dengan lembut di kakinya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Dia mengusap sebagian besar air dari tubuhnya sendiri sebelum melipat handuk dan menempatkannya kembali rapi di rak.

Dia mengikuti Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan menyaksikan saat ia merapikan tempat tidur sebelum naik. Jaejoong bergeser dan memberi ruang bagi dirinya. Dia meluncur di bawah selimut. Jaejoong merangkak dan langsung menempel erat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat lelah. Kau mengurasku habis- habisan." Suaranya terdengar lebih dalam, penuh dengan tanda kelelahan. Tangan Jaejoong menelusuri dengan lebih lembut didadanya sampai tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia melihat ke bawah.

Jaejoong sudah tertidur.

Yunho mengingat sejenak untuk merefleksikan kembali kejadian hari ini, menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia karena segalanya yang telah berjalan dengan baik. Ini bisa dengan mudah menjadi satu kegagalan karena ciuman yang tidak tepat waktu saat di sofa, dia tertangkap basah melihat-lihat vibratornya, lupa memakai kondom.

Dia tidak pernah punya seperti bencana giliran sehari ke salah satu malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, ia meringkuk di tempat tidur, hangat dan nyaman dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Tidak bisa lebih baik daripada ini. Suara telepon berdering tiba-tiba membuat Yunho tersentak dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia menempelkan tangan kasar kewajahnya dan menggeleng dengan keras. Siapa yang menelepon pada jam begini? Kecuali ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada salah satu orang tuanya? Atau Jaejoong?

Tangannya meraba-raba sampai akhirnya ia menarik telepon keluar dari tempatnya.

"Halo?" Suaranya sepertinya dua oktaf lebih dalam, serak sehabis tidur.

Disebelahnya, seseorang menggeliat dan ia ingat di mana ia berada. Dan bahwa ia tidak menjawab

teleponnya sendiri.

" Siapa sebenarnya ini? "

Dia tahu suara serak siapa ini. Changmin selalu terdengar seperti seorang sersan pelatih, bahkan sebelum dia menjadi sersan sekalipun.

"Sial." Untuk sesaat, Yunho panik dan, hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, dia mendengar nada panggil.

"Sial. Jaejoong, aku barusan memutus telpon saudaramu."

Kepalanya muncul, ikal liar terbang di sekitar wajahnya dalam satu pusaran.

"Kau melakukan apa?"

Sebelum dia bisa menjawab, telepon berdering lagi. Dia menyerahkannya kearah Jaejoong tanpa kata. Meskipun dia tidak membutuhkan headset. Suara Changmin mungkin bisa didengar di wilayah sebelah.

"Katakan pada pacar barumu bahwa aku akan merobek dia jika ia memutus telponku lagi.

" Siapa sebenarnya dia, Jaejoong? "

Jaejoong duduk tegak dan matanya pergi ke Yunho.

"Itu tidak sengaja, Changminie. Aku mencoba untuk meraih telepon."

"Dan mengapa dia menjawab teleponmu di tengah malam begini?"

Jaejoong memutar matanya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Changmin. Aku sangat gembira kau menelepon. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sisa percakapan mereka terlalu teredam untuk Yunho dengar tapi ia bisa membayangkan itu tidaklah baik. Jaejoong tidak terlihat terlalu senang ketika dia menutup telepon.

"Maaf tentang itu. Dia tidak bisa menggunakan telepon satelit terlalu sering jadi kadang-kadang dia harus menelepon pada waktu yang benar-benar aneh. Seharusnya aku memikirkannya, seharusnya aku memperingatkanmu."

Yunho duduk dan menariknya ke arah dadanya.

"Kau tak harus melakukan itu. kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikan siapa yang kau kencani dari Changmin."

Dia terkekeh.

"Aku tahu aku terlepas dari masalah terlalu mudah. Sekarang aku sudah membuatnya kesal dan dia bahkan tidak tahu itu adalah aku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahunya."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi sebulan lagi sebelum dia kembali ke rumah jadi kita tak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. sekarang Mari kita kembali tidur."

Mereka meluncur kembali di bawah selimut dan Jaejoong membaringkan kepala di dadanya. Tapi itu cukup lama sebelum salah satu dari mereka jatuh terlelap.

Jaejoong melayang, tubuhnya seperti ditambatkan di atas awan. Sulur yang lembut dari kabut berputar-putar di atas lengan dan kakinya, menggelitik perutnya, meluncur di atas putingnya. Dia merintih pada sentuhan yang seperti kabut saat jari-jari menari-nari di antara pahanya, menghindari di tempat yang mana paling ia butuhkan.

Dia membuka matanya saat melihat Yunho berlutut di bawahnya, matanya menjadi gelap ketika melihat Jaejoong terjaga. Lidahnya melesat keluar dan menelusuri tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jaejoong mencengkeram seprei saat ia berjuang untuk tidak datang.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu." kata Jaejoong terengah-engah.

Dia diberi hadiah dengan tarian lidah yang mendalam serta sensual. Pria itu adalah seorang maestro dengan hal ini dan ia dengan senang hati menjadi instrumen yang sedang dia gunakan.

"Ketika aku bangun, kau berada dalam posisi yang paling menarik. Aku tak bisa menahan diri."

Yunho mengerang ketika Jaejoong mengencangkan otot di sekitar lidahnya. Jaejoong menyetuh payudaranya dan jari-jarinya memutar ujungnya.

"Sialan, kau wanita kecil yang panas. Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku lagi?"

Yunho mengganti lidahnya dengan jari dan Jaejoong langsung menjerit.

"Apa itu berhasil?" Jaejoong mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengikuti jarinya, matanya tertutup saat Yunho memasukkan jarinya yang lain.

"Tentu saja, itu berhasil."

Dia berguling dan menarik kondom lain dari laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong duduk untuk menonton dia memakainya. Itu sangat menarik. Jika saja ia tahu apa yang Yunho sembunyikan di dalam

celananya selama ini, ia mungkin tak akan enunggu begitu lama untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin kau di atasku menaikku, Jaejoong."

Ia berbaring dan menarik Jaejoong ke atas tubuhnya. Dia menyebar kakinya dan membawanya ke dalam dirinya.

"Sialan, kau terasa nikmat."

Yunho menggenggam payudara penuh Jaejoong di tangannya, menahannya saat dia terus bergoyang di

atasnya. Ia menarik-narik putingnya sampai dia merintih. Setiap kali ia mencubit, itu mengirimkan energi langsung ke intinya.

"Naiki aku lebih keras. Bergeraklah di atasku."

Jaejoong menggigil saat melihat ke bawah di mana tubuh mereka bergabung, intensitas tatapannya memberi dirinya keberanian yang dia butuhkan. Dia mengangkat lutut dan menghentak dirinya ke bawah, membawanya begitu dalam hingga dia merasa sampai ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Ya, seperti itu. lagi."

perintahnya berpacu melalui dirinya dan ia mengulangi geraknya, mengambil setiap inci miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa. Segera dia memiliki ritme: angkat, jatuh, menggiling. Ketika Yunho mulai mencubit

putingnya bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya, dia kehilangan kendali.

"Yunho ... Yunho!"

Dia ambruk di dadanya saat ia menggigil dalam kenikmatan. Yunho memegang pinggulnya sambil bergoyang. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi dan kemudian memanggil namanya.

Mereka berbaring selama beberapa menit, terengah-engah bersama-sama. Jaejoong tidak benar-benar ingin bangun tapi dia pikir dia harus pindah karena badannya mungkin terlalu berat. Mengingat aktivitas yang ia berikan padanya selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir, pria ini pasti membutuhkan semua oksigen yang dia bisa dapatkan.

Dia berguling ke samping saat ketukan keras terdengar di pintu depan.

"Oh, sekarang apa? Aku tak perlu tukang penyekop salju sekarang!"

Yunho menatapnya dengan aneh jadi dia menyangga tubuh dengan sikunya.

"Setiap kali ada salju di sini, semua anak-anak tetangga mengetuk pintu dan bertanya apakah kau membutuhkan jalan ke rumahmu dibersihkan dari salju."

Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke meja riasnya. Dia merobek selembar kertas dari buku catatan kecil.

"Ini menyenangkan pada awalnya ketika ada salju. Setelah itu, jadi mengganggu."

Dia menuliskan sesuatu dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

"Bisakah kau menempatkan ini di pintu sehingga mereka akan berhenti mengetuk? Kalau tidak, kita tak akan pernah mendapatkan ketenangan."

Yunho menarik celana jins yang ia tinggalkan di lantai malam sebelumnya. Ia menerima selembar kertas itu dan gulungan kecil selotip dari Jaejoong.

"Ku kira aku bisa, jika kau tak keberatan membuatkan sarapan. Kau tahu bagaimana aku memasak."

Jaejoong tertawa dan menepuk lengannya.

"Ya, keracunan makanan akan terjadi. Ku kira bacon dan telur tidak terlalu merepotkan. Tapi jangan berpikir aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Yunho masih tersenyum saat ia turun ke lantai bawah. Dia menonton pantat Jaejoong saat ia berlari ke dapur. Dia cukup yakin bahwa mereka tak akan bisa melewati sarapan sebelum mereka melakukannya lagi di atas meja. Itu akan menjadi penyesuaian besar ketika Changmin pulang. Ia berencana untuk tinggal dengan Jaejoong sementara ia mencari tempat yang baru. Yunho tak bisa membayangkan tidak bertemu Jaejoong, tapi ia juga tak bisa membayangkan kencan dengannya sementara kakaknya tinggal bersama Jaejoong.

Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu, memegang tulisan Jaejoong

"Tidak butuh jasa penyekop salju"

di satu tangannya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan di luar pintu saat ia mendekat. Menilai dari tingginya, itu mungkin salah satu dari anak kuliah yang ingin mendapatkan uang belanja.

Yunho menarik pintunya terbuka... Dan dia di sambut tinju tepat di wajahnya.

Jaejoong bersenandung sendiri sambil menarik wajan favoritnya dari lemari bawah wastafel. Lapisan salju yang tebal membuat halaman belakang rumahnya terlihat seperti bola kapas raksasa. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan jika Yunho tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Mereka bisa membuat manusia salju atau minum cokelat panas sambil duduk berdua.

Apakah akan aneh jika dia memintanya untuk tinggal se hari? Dia tak ingin Yunho merasa dia mulai terlalu menempel padanya, tapi tak ada yang dia lebih suka lakukan selain menghabiskan hari bersalju bersama dirinya.

Dia mendengar bunyi gedebuk keras dan kemudian suara benda jatuh.

"Yunho? Apakah kau Oke?"

Jantungnya seperti ada di tenggorokannya, ia mengintip di sudut. Ketika pikirannya akhirnya mencerna apa yang dia lihat, dia melemparkan wajan yang masih dia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Changmin! Apa-apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berlari mendekat dan berlutut di samping Yunho, dia tidak K.O tapi hanya sedikit pusing. Dia

menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan keras dan kemudian duduk.

"Ini urusan di antara kami, Jaejoong."

Yunho berdiri dan meregangkan rahangnya.

"Kakakmu punya hak untuk marah."

Jaejoong menyilangkan lengannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak punya hak."

Dia berpaling kearah Changmin dan memukul lengannya. Changmin tidak tersentak sedikit pun.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk bersikap menyebalkan. Terutama karena aku bahkan tak tahu kau pulang lebih awal. kau layak untuk terkejut."

Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk memberitahumu ketika aku menelepon tadi malam tapi aku terganggu." Matanya pindah kembali ke Yunho dan ia menyeringai.

"Selain itu, aku memukulnya sebelum otakku memproses siapa orang yang aku pukul itu. Jadi, dia yang

menutup teleponku?"

Yunho menatapnya waspada, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi aku setengah tidur."

Changmin mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Well, aku senang aku memukulmu. Kau pantas pendapatkannya karena membiarkanku berpikir adikku tinggal bersama orang lain."

Kemudian ia mendorong melewati mereka dan melemparkan tasnya di sofa.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, tak yakin apa yang harus dipikirkan. Dia mengikuti Changmin dan menyaksikan saat ia melepaskan jaket militernya.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi kau tidak marah karena Yunho dan aku, well, begitulah, kita ..."

"Kencan." Yunho muncul di belakangnya dan membungkus lengannya di tubuhnya. Changmin menyilangkan lengannya dan menyeringai.

"Kencan? Kalian lebih mirip jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, tetapi terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya."

Jaejoong tertawa cekikikan dan menoleh ke arah Yunho. Dia tampak seperti barusan tertangkap basah di luar rumah dengan celana merosot ke bawah.

"Ku kira aku agak mencolok selama bertahun-tahun, bertanya padamu apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan." Jaejoong tersipu ketika Changmin memutar matanya.

"Kalian berdua menyedihkan. Kalian sudah mengincar satu sama lain sejak masa kuliah dan, sementara, aku harus mendengarnya dari kedua arah. Aku berharap bahwa sementara aku pergi, kau tahu, tugas melayani negara kita, bahwa kalian berdua punya keberanian dan saling jatuh cinta. Meskipun aku tak ingin mendengar tentang hal itu."

Dia memberikan pandangan pada mereka berdua yang Jaejoong yakin calon taruna militer pun akan ketakutan.

"Tidak, Sir, Sersan Big Brother."

Dia menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukannya, tertawa ketika dia menarik ujung ekor kudanya.

"Kau lumayan mengagumkan, kau tahu itu?"

Dia menoleh pada Yunho. Setelah beberapa lama, Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho berjalan

mendekat dan mereka berjabat tangan dan kemudian beradu bahu.

"Kau sudah seperti saudara laki-laki bagiku. Tapi jangan menyakiti adikku atau aku benar- benar akan merobekmu."

Mereka saling menyeringai. Lalu Changmin memandang ke arah Jaejoong dan berkata,

"Ada kemungkinan kau mengambil wajan itu? Aku kelaparan."

Jaejoong memandang laki-laki yang dicintainya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dia pergi mengambil wajannya.

THE END

Sudah End ini…

Maaf lama.. jaringan di rumahku sekarang sangat buruk,,, jadi gak bisa update,,

Hehe mian kalo mengecewakan, semoga sedikit terhibur.. dan FF lainnya akan menyusul, tapi entah kapan updatenya…

Tunggu beli paket internet baru mungkin..

Gomawo..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa…


End file.
